A Window To The Past
by SillyGreenOreos
Summary: A new girls arrival at Beacon Hills sparks interest in the pack. She holds the key to many secrets, including Stiles' past. With her help Stiles discovers the truth about his family and everything he thought he knew. AU fic based in season one.
1. Chapter 1

"Stiles!" I heard my dad shout from downstairs. "Let's go! We're going to be late!"

I stumbled down the stairs still drowsy from sleep.

"Really Dad?" I smirked noticing the gun in his holster. "You think the gun is really necessary to bring your son to school?"

Dad folded his arms over his chest.

"Lately? Yeah, I think it is."

"Noted."

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to let this whole mountain lion thing go. I figured after Mr. Argent shot it at the school he'd ease back a bit. Nope. Overly cautious dad it was. Of course, he was right. The thing attacking people wasn't the mountain lion, and therefore it wasn't dead. I just wish he never found out the real truth. Dad wasn't even letting me drive to school in my Jeep, he insisted on driving me to and from school. Maybe he'd let up in a few days. Then again, he was a cop, so, maybe not.

"Can we get going now?" I grabbed my backpack from the floor.

My dad chuckled. "Never thought I'd hear that from you."

"Haha," I laughed, unamused. "Come on."

_"Final boarding call for flight 217A, the 9:15 flight to LA. Final boarding call." _The airport speaker system crackled and cut off.

"Well this is it." I shifted my backpack on my shoulder and reassessed I had everything I brought. I couldn't believe the unbelievable mess my life had become as of late. My mother dying, my home destroyed. My life was just one big disaster at this point. To top that all off mom had left me a letter in her will. Something to explain what she had been keeping secret all these years. I shifted my hand to my strap pocket of the backpack where the letter was securely placed. I'd probably read it over again on the plane. I'd read it so many times I practically had the whole thing memorized. Still, I couldn't change what was happening. I could only hope what was waiting for me in California was better than what was left of my life now. With one last look I made my way to the boarding area and walked to the plane. I reached in and grabbed my iPod from my backpack and clicked it on once finding my seat and watched the world I knew disappear from the window. A silent tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. In a few hours time I'd be where I belonged.

"Stiles, seriously? When is your dad going to let this go?" Scott's irritated voice snapped me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, I uh I don't know." I drummed my fingers on the desk top.

"I don't want him finding out the truth."

"He's nowhere close to knowing or even finding out the truth."

"Good."

"Yeah, well, just let him be the overly cautious dad he is okay, he's just looking out for me. And all the lying and sneaking around I do, I'm surprised he doesn't have me in a holding cell when I'm not at school."

Scott cracked a smile. "That's probably his next step."

"Shut up."

"Attention idiots," Coach's voice stopped the chatter. "Greenberg, quit screwing around, I swear to God." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, if you'd all quit yapping for a second I'd like to let you know we have a new student joining us. She's moved all the way from Boston so I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to..."

The door swung open with one of the guidance counselors and the new girl in tow. Coach frowned at the paper he had in his hands.

"Hey there you want to help me out with your name?" He chuckled, embarassed.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "I just go by Ashlee, okay?"

"Yeah, but your file says..."

"I know what the file says," she said cutting him off. "It's Ashlee."

"Right," he laughed nervously as if intimidated by her. "Class I'd like you to meet Ashlee Williams, please make her feel welcome here." He leaned back on his desk. "Have a seat anywhere but next to Greenberg." He said, pointing to Greenberg in the corner.

I watched as the new girl, Ashlee, took her seat. She was pretty, but my heart was set on someone else. I figured I'd introduce myself later just to be nice. The again, I wouldn't want her getting to close to me. Bad things tended to happen to people that got too close to me as well my "pack family".

"Stiles, what are you checking out the new girl for?" Scott's accusing eyes narrowed.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not checking her out Scott, just trying to be polite, maybe introduce myself? You know, what normal people do?"

"All right, all right, just remember we have practice to deal with tonight."

"Yeah, you do." I mumbled. I still hadn't made first line. I don't know if I'd ever make it at this point. Half the team had something a little extra going for them. How was I supposed to compete with that?

"You know I can hear you right?" Scott mused.

"Shut up wolf boy." I whispered low so only he would hear.

Scott's eyes widened. "You'll pay for that later."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I suppose I couldn't do any worse at this point. I can't believe my legal name was still on my file. It was supposed to have already been taken care of. Ugh. I'd change it when I turned 18 anyway. Why Mom decided giving me her great, great grandmothers name was beyond me. It was so out of style and easily mispronounced. The people here seemed friendly enough. Not sure what was up with the teacher though, he seemed a little off his rocker. I glanced at the students filling the room. I wondered who might be the one I was looking for. I was lucky to have been able to skip a grade earlier in high school. Which meant I'd share a class with him. Before I got here I hacked the computer system and saw he took this class. I told the school counselor I needed to take this economics class because everything else messed up my schedule. Somehow it all worked out in the end. I thought back to the flight here and the drive from LA to Beacon Hills. With the money mom had left me in her Will I could buy a car, but I couldn't legally drive it yet. Soon enough, I'd be able to buy and drive it. I hoped this day would go by quickly, school really wasn't my thing and I had to find this guy and explain everything. I rubbed my temples trying not to mentally freak out. Would he thing I was crazy? Would he understand? I couldn't think about these things right now, most likely I'd talk myself out of talking to him. I couldn't do that when I'd traveled all this way.

"Stilinski!" The teacher yelled. "You want to inform me on last nights assignment?"

The class snickered while looking at a kid a few desks over which hid my gasp and wide eyes. I watched as he tapped his foot on the ground almost as if he was wound up and itching to get out of here.

"No, not really." He half grinned.

"Oh, I see, too busy for my class?" The teacher cocked his head.

"Uh, yeah, sounds about right."

"Unbelievable," he put his face in his palm clearly irritated.

"Anyone want to help Stilinski out here?"

A few students raised their hands, the teacher, who I realized was Coach Finstock after checking my schedule hopped on the top of his desk and sat there playing with a stress ball.

"Greenberg put your hand down."

I looked over to where the Stilinski kid sat. _He_ was who I was looking for. I had to find him after class. If I was going to get anywhere with this plan I had to get him to meet me after school somewhere to talk. I tapped my foot anxiously and looked to the one sitting to his right. Dark haired, brown eyed boy. He must be his best friend by the way they were interacting. I hope I wouldn't flip their lives around entierly after today. I knew that feeling, and it was no where near pleasant.

The bell interrupted an interesting end to the class to say the least. Coach had gotten pretty off topic and had decided to discuss the time he vacationed in Alaska and drank too much which lead to him getting pretty creative in a game of truth or dare. Lets just say the details are better left unsaid at this point. The classroom immediately scattered to the door and I struggled to keep my eye on Stiles. I followed him through a chaos of students to where he stopped in front of his locker. It was now or never. I decided to just wing it at this point.

"Stiles!" I yelled over the sea of students.

He looked confused and spun around with a twizzler in his mouth.

"Huh?" He struggled with the candy and looked at me. "Oh, new girl, hey."

"Ashlee."

"Right, right, my bad, what's up you need something?"

I laughed nervously. Now or never, no backing down remember?

"Uh yeah, I was hoping I could talk to you? After class maybe?"

Stiles shifted his weight and leaned up against the locker.

"Uh.. yeah?" He folded his arms against his chest. "I have lacrosse practice but after that I'm free."

So not the response I wanted, but I'd take what I could get at this point.

"Sure, I'll meet you there."

"Okay?" He shrugged opening his locker and grabbing some books.

I smiled nervously not knowing what to say next.

"Uh, okay, see you then." Stiles grabbed another twizzler and bounded away. I watched him run after the brown eyed boy from earlier. I guess I could wait another couple hours right?

"Maybe she's into you?" Scott had that stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah, right." I grabbed my cleats from my locker. "She's probably just trying to be friendly."

"Or she wants to make out with your face."

"Shut up lover boy before I smite you."

Scott cocked his head. "I'd like to see you try."

"Haha, right." I deadpanned. "You cheat."

"Right..." Scott rolled his eyes. "Just because I have other..." his voice lowered. "...abilities doesn't mean I cheat."

"Whatever wolf boy, come on we gotta get to the field."

Scott grumbled a little but followed me out to the field. I couldn't help myself, the wolf jokes were just too good. I had to be a little careful though, wouldn't want to make him too mad. That might just ruin everything. I thought about my weird encounter with the new girl earlier. I somehow doubted it was because she was into me or something like that. It seemed important. I pushed it away though, I had to deal with lacrosse now even if that meant I was sitting on the bench again watching Scott have all the glory. I wasn't jealous, well maybe a little. But I was happy for him, things in his life were improving, even if that meant a small bit of a downside of being a werewolf. Though, I'm not quite sure I see it as a downside, I know Scott does. All I could do at this point was help him through it.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled. "Get your head out of your ass and on the field!"

"Coach?"

"Yeah, I know, you're usually on the bench for practice, but Greenberg is out sick, miserable kid, so you're in so we have enough players to practice."

"I'm in?!"

"You're in."

"I'M IN!"

"Oh for the love of crap, it's practice Stilinski not the Olympics!"

"Haha, yeah, sorry." I grinned, pleased with myself.

"...ON THE FIELD STILINSKI!"

I took off to the field excited for even this small chance. It might not be a game, but I'd get there eventually. I went through the normal runs of practice, we had one on one shots with the goalie, runs down the field and eventually a practice game. The game went okay, I was on Scott's side so we did pretty well. After exhausting ourselves, or rather, after I exhausted myself and Scott was perfectly fine because he could go on for days, Coach called it a night and we grabbed our stuff. I looked to the bleachers and all around the field but I didn't find the new girl. _Huh, _I thought to myself_. She must have gone home._ I ran for the showers but a hand grabbed me and pulled me off to the side.

"Woah, what the hell?"

"Relax, it's me."

"New girl?"

"Ugh, it's Ashlee."

"Right, sorry, what's up?"

"We need to talk."

"Well jeeze, no girl says that without there being something terrible to say."

"You're not helping."

"Sorry."

"Stiles, can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Yeah, let me just put away my stuff give me five minutes."

I walked back to my locker and threw my gear in it and quickly changed into my regular clothes. I walked back to find her in relatively the same spot, but I swear she was sucking on a lemon or something.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," I swore she brushed away a tear. "Come on lets go for a walk."

I shrugged. "Okay."

I followed pace and it took her a while to even start talking. This was beginning to worry me more then before. She stopped abruptly which caused me to veer back and nearly trip over my own feet.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to explain a few things."

"Okay." This was quickly becoming my only word for the moment.

"I used to live in Boston with my mother, after she died I read her Will which to be honest with you wasn't exactly what I expected, she left me a letter inside it."

"Oh," I frowned. "I lost my mother too."

"I know."

"What?"

"Let me explain."

I nodded, eager to hear what she had to say.

"The mother that I knew, that has raised me since before I can remember wasn't my mother. I was adopted, or so her letter read. She told me that before she came to Boston she used to live here, in California."

"Really? That's interesting."

"Yeah, but she detailed my real mother."

"Someone I know?"

"Your mother."

"Uh, haha what?"

"We have the same mother Stiles."

"You're funny, really hilarious." I crossed my arms over my chest about two seconds from walking away.

"I'm not making this up."

"Yeah, you are." I fumed. "I don't know if this is some desperate attempt to fit in or not, but this is garbage. You're talking about my mom here okay? My mother. This is no way to start a friendship, you can't just play with people like this."

"Stiles." She reached out to touch my hand but I recoiled.

"Don't touch me, you're crazy."

"Stiles, her name was Sarah wasn't it?"

I froze. How did she know that? I shrugged it off, she could have found that anywhere.

"So what if it is?"

"Would you just take a second and listen to me? I'm not some psycho trying to tell you I'm related to you, I'm trying to be gentle, I know this is a tough subject."

"Then drop it."

"There are things you need to know."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to hear them right now." I kicked a stone sending it flying down the street. I was so ready to just take off at this point, but part of me wanted to stay.

"You're mom kept a few secrets."

"Okay, enough, this is enough." I scrubbed my hands through my hair. "I'm done here okay? You need to stay away from me. I don't care what you've cooked up in your head about my mom and you possibly being my sister. This is too insane to talk about, I'm out of here." I started walking fast paced away from her. I couldn't handle this right now. My mom possibly had another kid and never failed to mention it to my dad or me? How the heck could you hide something like that?! No, I was not buying into this scheme, she was clearly insane.

"STILES!" I heard her shout and fast falling footsteps. She caught up to me quickly. I wiped away the tears that had fallen down my face and continued to walk. She grabbed my hand which caught me off guard.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

We both stood in awe as we watched the streetlights on the entire street went out suddenly. The sound of broken glass cut through the night.

"What the hell?!"

"This is what I was trying to explain."


	3. Chapter 3

"You, I.. what the hell just happened?"

"Stiles, breathe." I took a step backwards and folded my hands on my chest.

"Explain."

"I was trying."

"Well now I'm listening."

"Okay, but first you have to calm down."

"Why?! Why the hell should I?!"

"Because you're going to knock out power to all of Beacon Hills if you don't."

"Funny."

"I'm being serious."

Stiles just turned and bounced on his heels.

"Prove it."

I sighed. This was clearly going to take time and serious effort.

"Keep an open mind okay?"

Stiles nodded fidgeting a bit as I approached. I took his hand slowly and squeezed lightly hoping he wouldn't freak.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch."

He looked up as the tiny shards of glass to one of the lights flew back together and the light relit itself.

"What.. how, how are you doing this?"

He stared in awe at the light and then back to me.

"I didn't do that, at least, not entierly alone." I smiled lightly. "You helped."

He dropped his hands and backed away clearly frightened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something your mother never got the chance to tell you."

"Which is?"

I sighed. Here came the hard part. Why was I left to explain everything?

"You have magic Stiles."

He started laughing hysterically and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Magic?" He eyed me. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You're insane."

"Yeah, clearly, but I'm the one trying to help you okay?"

"Magic?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Great so I have super mystical powers and what they're just starting to show now?"

I tried to ignore the almost sarcastic mocking tone in his voice.

"It's because I'm here."

"Huh?"

"I'm related to you by blood Stiles. I've been studying this for a while. The more people in our family that are together, the stronger we are. You haven't known about this and therefore have been suppressing it subconsciously."

"I could always do this?"

I nodded. "Yes, you may have even done small things on your own that you chalked up to just general weirdness or coincidence. But you wouldn't be able to do anything big without someone else in the family close by."

"This is insane."

I sighed. I didn't expect him to take this well, but I did have a lot more explaining to do. Not to mention that now that we were connected, things were about to get even more difficult to manage. I tried to approach him cautiously, I knew he wanted to run right now, but that wouldn't solve anything. He watched me carefully like I was some sort of disease.

"Stiles?" I looked at him trying my best to be calm and relaxed. "I know this is insane, I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry, but would you really have been better off not knowing?"

Stiles didn't speak for a while, he shuffled his feet and tried to hide the fact tears were running down his face. I wanted to hug him, he was, after all my brother. But I knew he wouldn't react well to that.

"I don't know anymore." He finally spoke up.

"You'd rather be living a lie?"

"I'd rather not be tangled in this mess okay?"

I sighed. I needed to show him something good about this whole situation.

"Stiles, come with me? Please? I'll explain everything and answer any questions you want the answers to."

He stood completely still for a moment, probably not knowing what to do, whether to run or to come with me. I begged him with my eyes. I needed him to listen, to understand.

"Fine."

I heaved a sigh of relief. I was making progress. I motioned for him to follow me to my place. For the time being I was staying at my aunts house, but she wouldn't be home right now anyway. I could show him everything and hopefully get him on my side by the end of the night. Whether he wanted to or not we were connected now in a way that I wasn't even to sure I understood at this point. The walk to my house wasn't far, we were there before I knew it. I slipped the house key from my pocket as we approached the house and turned back to Stiles.

"Thank you."

"For what."

"For listening to me."

He nodded and I turned back to the door and unlocked it leading him into the living room.

"Sit, please." I gestured to the couch trying to be friendly. "Can I get you a drink?"

He sat and fidgeted, playing with his hands. He never did sit still, either that or he was wracked from nerves.

"Yeah, how about a shot of whiskey?"

He barely cracked a smile. I frowned not too amused.

"Uh, if you really want it I guess."

He shook his head the laughter long gone from his eyes.

"I'd like to do this sober."

I smiled sympathetically and sat down across from him with a glass of water in my hands.

"Good idea."

He started before I could get out a word.

"So we're siblings?"

"Yes."

"How? I mean I know _how,_ but how is it I know I didn't have a sister all these years?"

I sighed. He was getting right into the tough stuff. I couldn't blame him though. It was just as hard to find out you had a long lost sibling as it was that you had magic. I certainly knew how it felt. I thought back to reading the letter for the first time and suppressed some tears.

"It was kind of kept secret, I was kept secret."

I shrugged playing with the glass in my hands before setting it down. This was tough for me, it didn't feel right I was kept secret from my family.

"My mom, well, my adoptive mom explained it to me in her Will."

I bit my lip a little, this really wasn't easy to talk about.

"Our mom got pregnant again shortly after you were born, but there were complications and essentially everyone thought I had died. But it was an elaborate plot to get me away from you and the rest of the family."

Stiles swallowed and gripped the chair he was in tightly.

"Why?"

"Because," I faltered. "We were too powerful together, Mom knew if we were raised together that it might not end up well, plus she didn't know how to explain this to Dad."

"But my mom died.." Stiles just sort of trailed off.

I nodded. "She did, when we were both really young. She sent me away to live with her best friend in Boston, I grew up there and didn't know about any of this until recently."

"Ashlee?" Stiles' voice was small, and I think the only time he referred to me with my actual name rather than 'new girl'.

"Yes?"

He frowned letting out a small gust of air. His eyes were on the floor but they slowly looked up at me.

"There are things you need to know about this town, things that might not make sense to you, but you need to know, I can't have you getting hurt."

I nodded confused. I was a tough chick though, I wasn't easily hurt.

"Okay."

"Just give me a second all right?"

"Sure."

Stiles walked away to the hallway pulling out his cell as he went. I settled myself on the couch wondering what he needed to tell me. It couldn't possibly be any more earth shattering than what I was telling him was it? I heard his pained voice from the other room.

"Scott? Yeah, it's Stiles, listen, I need you to come to this address right away."

There was a pause as Stiles listened. He nodded once.

"Yeah, it's urgent, it's 49 White Cliff Road. Yeah, okay, see you soon."

He hung up the phone and looked to me. I could still see a pained expression in his face.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing a friend over."

I shrugged, it didn't phase me.

"It's up to you, obviously it's someone you trust, someone you feel will keep your, well our secret."

"Yeah, well I hope you can do the same."

I pinched my brows together confusion washing my face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're not the only one with secrets in this town."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stiles what are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Listen, I'll explain everything when Scott gets here okay?"

I frowned, utterly confused. "Okay, okay."

While we waited I decided it might be a perfect opportunity to show Stiles what we were capable of. I paused drawing my strength. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and calmed myself.

"Stiles, as long as we're waiting I wanted to show you something."

"Oh god, what now?"

"Relax Stiles, I'm done telling you earth shattering things okay?"

I chucked, but quickly regained my focus. I concentrated and held my hand palm side up outstretched. I closed my eyes and imagined it heating up, a flame growing in my palm. I peeked my eyes open seeing the flame dancing in my hand. I was careful to not to lose my focus. Stiles' mouth was hanging open. I smiled loving that he was speechless at this point. I took a step closer still balancing the flame in my hand.

"Stiles?"

He just stared at me blankly, shock and amazement in his eyes. I concentrated and extinguished the flame. This was one of the first things I learned to do when I learned of my abilities. It was simple and perfect for beginners. I took another cautious step and took his hand.

"Trust me okay?"

He nodded once.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand, concentrate on heat filling your palm, then imagine a spark."

He closed his eyes and I could see he was really concentrating. He peeked a few times but there was no flame. I encouraged him to keep going.

"It takes a few times, but you'll get it."

"How many times did it take you?"

"Five."

Stiles grinned.

"I can beat that."

"It helps if you concentrate on something encouraging."

I smiled, excited he was excepting this. He took in a steady breath and extended his hand further. A tiny flame ignited in his palm and steadily grew.

"Stiles." I breathed.

"I know, I know I'm trying."

"No, Stiles, open your eyes."

He slowly opened his eyes and shock once again crossed his face.

"I did it?"

I grinned, tears welling up just a bit.

"You did it!"

"I, I just thought of our mom."

I smiled letting a tear fall from my face. I was so happy he was accepting this.

"That's great Stiles."

Just then the door swung open revealing the brown eyed boy from earlier. Stiles eyes grew wider as he still had his palm outstretched with the flame.

"Stiles?!" The brown eyed boy was entirely confused.

Stiles upturned his palm and the flame extinguished. I had to hand it to him, he was handling this like a pro, and he managed to not set my house on fire, that was a plus.

"Scott I can explain."

"What the hell is this?!"

"Scott, listen." I tried to calm him and took a cautious step forward.

"Don't. Stiles, what is this? What the hell are you doing?!"

Stiles wiped his face, frightened now. He laughed nervously.

"I uh, I'm not exactly sure myself buddy."

I could have sworn Scott's eyes flashed gold for a second, but I chalked it up to a trick of the light or something. Peoples eyes just suddenly didn't glow like that. I laughed at myself for freaking out.

"Stiles, who is this?" He gestured to me, still keeping his distance.

"Scott, I think we should all sit down and talk about this."

"We're past just discussing this Stiles, spill."

I took a step forward.

"Let me explain."

Scott glared at me, but he didn't object. His face was guarded and angry.

"Go easy on Stiles, he's just finding out about this too okay?"

Scott remained rigid and angry. I sighed, this wasn't the way I planned on telling people about us. Well, to be honest, I wasn't really planning on telling anyone this soon other than Stiles.

"Scott, Stiles and I are related, it's a long story, but we're siblings. I was taken away when I was born. No one knew I was Stiles' sister, heck I didn't even know till recently."

I took in a shaky breath and continued, this wasn't easy.

"The reason we were separated was because of this, because we have magic."

Scott narrowed his eyes confused.

"Magic?"

I nodded trying not to cry.

"Yes."

"You've got to be joking."

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me?"

I remained confident and held my palm out instantly summoning a blue flame to it. I held it steady, watching his reaction.

"Woah!"

Scott backed off and was flush against the door. I tipped my palm and let it fade away.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Says the girl who can conjure fire!"

It was my time to roll my eyes, so dramatic.

"I'd never use it on someone, that's just cruel, besides, I'm not the only one who can do this."

I looked to Stiles and he looked down embarrassed or scared I couldn't tell.

"Stiles has magic?"

I went over to him and touched his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, and this wasn't really how we wanted to explain."

"I'm sorry, this is just, well a lot to take in."

I smiled sadly and looked at Stiles, I knew it was a lot to take in.

"Well he trusts you, obviously, because he did want to tell you."

"Yeah, well, I'm good at secret keeping, Stiles knows this."

Scott finally relaxed a little and took a step forward.

"Stiles, I'm sorry." He shrugged. "It's not everyday you find out something like this."

"Yeah," Stiles finally spoke up, though his voice was shaking. "We've been through this before."

Scott cracked a smile. It was good to see that even something this big hadn't changed their relationship.

"Yeah, but you didn't freak as much as I did."

"That's because I'm a good person." Stiles smirked.

"Gee, thanks."

I spoke up, just to remind them I was still in the room.

"So, uh, you want to explain? I feel a little out of the loop here."

"Oh!" Stiles smacked his forehead with his hand. "Right, sorry, uh Scott you want to take this one?"

"Really?"

Scott's face was not amused. He looked at me and then back to Stiles.

"You don't want _me_ to explain this do you Scott?"

Scott laughed folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Guys, you're scaring me."

"Right, well Scott, get on with it."

Scott sighed and looked at Stiles carefully.

"You sure about this dude?"

Stiles nodded and took my hand. I looked at him feeling entirely confused.

"All right, well, I guess you can trust me to keep your secret Ashlee, because I have one of my own."

"Okay..."

Scott's eyes flashed the yellow gold shade again and I took a step back. I hadn't imagined that from earlier. _What was he? _I thought. That didn't seem to be something normal humans could do. _Was he human?_ Last I checked I couldn't do that to my eyes and I possessed magic. Though I'm sure I could find a spell to do something like that, I knew this wasn't the same thing. Scott bowed his head and turned away.

"Stiles?"

I looked to him fearfully, needing answers. He squeezed my hand and I looked back to Scott. My eyes widened at the sight. His face had completely transformed from the one I saw few minutes ago. Gone was the nice friendly face and in it's place was an animalistic vicious looking one. His teeth were bared and there were four sharp fangs where normal canine teeth were before, his eyes were narrowed and bright gold. I looked down to his hands which had long claws extending from them. I backed up into the wall horrified.

"Scott, enough!"

Stiles' voice cut through the frightening silence.

"You're scaring her, stop."

Scott recoiled and shrank away I watched as the sinister looking features melted away. I took a shaking breath in and felt the world slip beneath me, everything went dark as I fainted to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ashlee? Ashlee, can you hear me?"

A slow steady beeping sound filled my pounding head. _Where was I?_ I thought. The last thing I remembered was... oh god, Scott's face. _What was he? Was he human? What else was there beside people like Stiles and I?_ I strained my eyes to open, I felt utterly weak and tired. The only time this had happened before was when I had tried some really advanced magic that I wasn't ready for. Sunlight filled my eyes and I blinked a couple times allowing everything to come into focus. I slowly began to come around and my eyes were fixed on the ceiling. I looked around, my vision still a little fuzzy. I was clearly in a hospital, machines attached to me, though I was pretty sure they were unnecessary. Something tells me my overprotective newly discovered brother had something to do with this.

"Stiles?"

"Ashlee," Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "you're okay."

I frowned trying to find his face which slowly came into my vision. I felt dizzy, like anytime I glanced anywhere my vision got worse. Worry was all over Stiles' face. I felt terrible, he looked so anxious.

"What happened?"

"Well, you fainted."

"Obviously."

"You didn't exactly have the greatest reaction to Scott's ... er other half."

He had a slight smile, it would have been comforting if he wasn't referring to Scott. I stiffened in my bed.

"Is he here?" I asked, hoping he wasn't.

"No."

I relaxed a little, I wasn't ready to see him just yet.

"Stiles, what the hell is going on? What is he?!"

Stiles moved in closer and sat at the foot of my bed his face looked sympathetic.

"Listen, I'll tell you everything, but you need to keep your voice down okay?" He leaned back on the beds footboard. "I don't know who's listening at this point."

I frowned holding my head which was beginning to pound harder.

"Yeah, okay fine."

Stiles fidgeted a bit and fiddled with his hands. He clearly was having a hard time with this. He eventually sighed and threw his hands in his lap.

"I didn't want to tell you this way, but there wasn't really any other way to do it."

"Stiles, get to the point."

Stiles bit his lip anxious on whatever he was holding back.

"Okay, okay, sorry." He took a deep breath in and looked down. "Scott's a werewolf." His gaze slowly came up to meet mine trying to gauge my reaction.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious."

Stiles deadpanned his face said he was anything but joking.

"Why would I lie?"

"A werewolf? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"...How?"

"How what?"

"How is he a werewolf Stiles?"

Stiles sighed fidgeting again, I swear this kid could never sit still.

"He got bit in the Beacon Hills preserve a few months ago by another werewolf. The bite turned him."

"But, there's no such thing as werewolves."

"Then how do you explain what Scott did?"

I shifted in my bed and bit my lip. There really was no way to explain what Scott had done. His face had completely transformed into this animal and there was no possible way he was human if he could do that. All of my life I had been told these kinds of things were just myths, legends. And sure, I had recently discovered my own magic and that everything wasn't exactly what it seems, but this? This was too much. I suppose I had to open my eyes to the possibilities that my kind weren't the _only_ kind out there though. I shuddered at the thought.

"A werewolf?"

Stiles nodded, sadness in his eyes.

"I can't believe this."

"I know, I'm sorry."

There was a soft knock at the door and Stiles looked up confused. He glanced at me then went to the door. He pulled it open but I couldn't quite see who was there. His voice drifted back to me.

"No, okay? Not yet, she's not ready."

"Just let me apologize Stiles! I feel terrible!"

I recognized the voice, it was Scott. I shrank back into my bed. I didn't want to see him now. I hated to admit it, but he scared me, I couldn't face him, not yet. I was also weak and unable to do magic at this point. I couldn't defend myself if need be.

"No, okay? Absolutely not."

"Stiles." Scott's voice pleaded.

"No, don't pull the whole wolf boy charm, it's not going to happen."

"Stiles," I called for him and he looked back to me. "What does he want?"

"I just want to apologize, I'm sorry Ashlee, I didn't mean to scare you."

Scott voice sounded heartbroken. I felt bad, but at the same time I couldn't accept his apology right now. I was literally terrified. My entire world was changing. _Werewolves_ _existed._ I was no longer the only "different" person in town. It scared me to think what else was out there. Sure Scott seemed like a good guy, but could I really trust a werewolf? Was I even asking myself that question right now? I really wasn't sure at this point if "trust" and "werewolf" should be in the same sentence. I think that's what scared me the most, the fact that I wasn't really sure about anything that was going on. Well, the four sharp fangs Scott had when he had turned into that creature were pretty scary too. I'm pretty sure he could kill me in a second in my weakened state. I shivered trying to get the image of his face out of my mind. Stiles looked back at me with sympathetic eyes.

"If you want him gone, he's gone okay?"

I nodded, but I had to be brave. I couldn't run away from this problem. Scott was Stiles' best friend. If he trusted Scott to keep _his_ secret then I had to trust him. Even if he scared me a whole hell of a lot.

"It's okay Stiles, let him in."

I swallowed back my fear and watched as Scott stepped into the room. His face was normal, nothing scary or inhuman, but my mind kept flashing back to the amber eyes, fangs and claws. I shut my eyes for a minute forcing it away. I shuddered a bit, but tried to regain my focus. I pulled myself up a bit in my bed, not wanting to appear any weaker than I already felt.

"Ashlee, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, I just," Scott paused. "I didn't know how else to prove it."

I huffed out a breath of air, trying to not give away I was terrified.

"I would maybe suggest telling me first before showing. You know, like the inverse of show and tell?"

Scott cracked a smile. I was still trying to not freak out. I was beginning to accept this, despite how crazy it seemed. Slowly though, I wasn't about to run into this head first.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Scott looked at Stiles, who was beginning to look a little better. I swear, I had only known Stiles for a really small amount of time and I already knew that I didn't like his sad anxious look, it didn't suit him. Sarcastic and funny was clearly his forte.

"Good."

I swallowed hard, my mind was mentally screaming for me to get out of there. I pushed away the fear though. Curiosity was peaking his head and I couldn't hold back my weird fascination. Back in Boston, my Psych teacher had mentioned something in class about "Fight or Flight". Clearly I wasn't in any shape to get out of there, so stay and fight was my only option.

"Can I ask you something Scott?"

"Of course."

Scott nodded, a playful smile on his face.

"Could I see it again?"

Scott's face blanched.

"Uh, what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Scott looked to Stiles, worry all over his face. Stiles looked dumbfounded and shrugged.

"The last time I did that, you uh, kinda fainted remember?"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed as I gestured to my bed and lovely hospital gown.

"Yeah, I remember."

"So, why would you want me to show you again?"

I shrugged lightly, call it morbid fascination but I wanted to see it and get over my fear.

"Curiosity."

Scott sucked in a breath.

"Here? Now?"

I nodded as Scott looked around the room. He made sure the door was locked and looked at Stiles.

"Are you okay with this Stiles?"

"There's really no point in me saying no, she's kind of more stubborn than I am, so really, if she's okay with it then go for it."

"Why am I getting the feeling this is a terrible idea?"

Scott folded his hands over his chest and looked concerned.

"I won't do anything rash."

_Can't actually do anything at the moment._ I added silently.

"Okay, okay."

Scott bowed his head, appearing to be concentrating. Stiles was at the foot of my bed again. He stood defensively between Scott and I. Scott slowly raised his head to reveal amber glowing eyes. Nothing else had changed yet, his face was still the same.

"Remember, it's just me okay?"

Scott's glowing eyes pleaded with me. I looked at him trying not to freak out. I sucked in a shallow breath and nodded.

"I know."

Scott once again looked down and I heard his breathing increase. He looked up quickly and caught me off guard. His face was the creature I had seen earlier. Animalistic and scary, yet it was fascinating. His ears were pointed and I noticed again he had four sharp fangs that were slightly visible and claws had grown on his hands. My eyes widened a bit and I sat more upright.

"You all right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," I breathed. "I'm fine."

Scott stood there looking altogether menacing and terrifying. I worked up my courage.

"Scott?" I asked.

He nodded first and took a step backward.

"Yes?"

I breathed heavy.

"Thank you."

Scott nodded and drew in deep breaths. In an instant the wolf was gone and he was back to normal, brown eyed Scott.

"Is it painful?" I asked, feeling daring.

"The shift?"

"Yeah."

"At first it was, now it just feels a bit weird, kind of like another half of you taking over."

"Interesting."

Scott smiled walking over closer.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, really."

"It's okay Scott, I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Okay, break it up you two, there is altogether too much sappy crap going on in this room right now." Stiles rolled his eyes.

I punched him as hard as I could muster in the arm. Which wasn't much considering how weak I felt.

"Ow! Hey, come on!"

Stiles rubbed his arm pretending he was more hurt than he was.

"Killjoy."

Stiles threw up his arms utterly confused and Scott cackled.

"Friends?" Scott asked.

"Friends." I agreed.

We all froze when there was a knock at the door, there was a small window in the door I hadn't noticed earlier which would allow for a wandering eye to peek inside. I knew what we were all thinking. _Did someone see Scott?_ I looked at Stiles who looked to Scott. The knock came again, louder and more insistent this time.

"Uh, should I get that?" Stiles nervously asked.


End file.
